


Isaac Lahey's New Pet

by alpha_with_the_red_eyes143



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom Isaac Lahey, M/M, Sub Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_with_the_red_eyes143/pseuds/alpha_with_the_red_eyes143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Argent and other hunters track down Jackson Whitmore so that he can be punished for what happened as the kanima. Chris decides that since Scott McCall is a true alpha, and the kanima happened in his territory, Scott and Isaac should do the punishing. Isaac too, because he has become Scott's second in command.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

It was around midnight when Scott was being shaken from his sleep. When he opened his eyes, he was startled to see two yellow eyes glowing above him. When Scott came to his senses, he realized it was Isaac. Scott groaned as he sat up in his bed. He looked at Isaac and said, "Isaac, what time is it?" Isaac smirked, "its only midnight." Scott looked at Isaac, eyes turned red, "only midnight, this better be important Isaac." he said angrily. Isaac smirked again, "I think it is, Chris called and said you and I need to get over there now." Scott blinked a few times, then got up and put on some clothes. The two then went Scott's car. Scott grabbed the keys and they got in. 

It didn’t take long to get to the Chris’s house. Scott knocked on the door and Chris immediately opened the door and pulled them in. Scott looked at Chris, "ok what is it?" Chris smirked, "I have a surprise for you two. It took a lot but I finally got permission for you to get this. Follow me." Chris led them to the basement. Quickly, Chris fumbled with the locks and then opened the door. He motioned for Scott and Isaac to enter and followed them down. Scott and Isaac were shocked to find another hunter standing beside a large table with a guy chained to it with a bag over his head. Isaac noticed that he was not struggling, or even moving. He guessed he was unconscious. 

As Chris reached the bottom step, Scott stared at him questioningly. Chris smirked and looked at the other hunter who shared a similar smirk. "How long till he wakes up?" Chris asked. The other hunter answered with a devilish smirk, "about 5 minutes." Chris walked over and motioned for Scott and Isaac to follow. Chris stopped beside the table. "Here is your surprise." he looked at the other hunter and nodded. The other hunter returned the nod. The hunter than pulled off the bag, causing Scott to gasp. Jackson bound and gagged on the table. Blindfolded as well.

Isaac looked at Chris, "I don't understand. Jackson is supposed to be in London. Why is he here like this?" Chris final stopped smirking, "it’s the hunter’s code. He must be punished. The code says that he must be killed, but, Scott is a true alpha. There is another part of the code for that. When he was the kanima, all that he did, happened in your territory. The code says that the true alpha must punish him. The true alpha must punish him. If he doesn't, the code says he must be killed by hunters."

Scott looked at Chris, "so why did you have Isaac come here?" Chris was about to answer when Jackson began to move. Chris smirked and quietly answered, "It’s because Isaac is the closest thing to a second in command beta in your pack. The true alpha is supposed to be helped by his or her second in command. They are not allowed to do it alone because that will make them lose their status. Speaking of which, Isaac, give me your hand." Isaac hesitated for moment but complied. 

As Jackson began to wake up, he realized he couldn't move, see, or even scream. He began struggling, and Chris then took Isaac’s hand and placed it on Jackson’s forehead. Jackson, unaware of what was going on began to struggle more, and even started to whimper. Isaac immediately took his hand off of Jackson. Chris asked, "Is his head hot?" Isaac nodded, "it’s really hot." Chris smirked and walked over to a mini fridge in a back corner. He pulled at a water bottle and handed it to Scott. Chris than whispered to Isaac, "Isaac, take off the blindfold. Slowly." Isaac gently placed his hands on either side of the blindfold, causing Jackson to whimper again. Slowly, Isaac lifted the blindfold.

Jackson blinked away the clouds of his vision. When he saw Isaac, he tried to say something through the gag. Isaac looked up to Chris as if wanting to know if he could remove the gag. Chris laughed, "Don’t look at me; from here on it’s up to the true alpha. I’m just here to keep these him under control. Also, retrieve things you need." Chris and Isaac turned to Scott. Scott walked over and Jackson groaned when he saw him. When Scott was next to the table, he gently placed his hand on Jackson’s thigh. Though he was bound, Jackson tried desperately to kick him. Scott shook his head and moved his hand up and rested it on the side of his face. He looked down into Jackson’s eyes and asked, "Do you want to say something." Jackson, breathing heavily, took a deep breath and nodded his head. 

Scott took his hands and removed the gag. Jackson glared up at Scott. "Ok Jackson, speak." Jackson grits his teeth, "what the hell do you think you’re doing McCall. Let me go. NOW!" Isaac cut in, "I liked him better with the gag." Scott smirked, "I agree. Put it back on for me." Isaac smirked, but once Isaac attempted to grab the gag, Jackson panicked. He jerked his head away, and kept doing so. Scott was pissed; he grabbed Jackson and held his head in place so Isaac could gag him. Scott had a hard time trying to hold Jackson still. He growled at Jackson startling him for a second. When Jackson looked up at Scott, he realized Scott was a pissed off alpha. 

Jackson was terrified. He was quiet for a second, holding his mouth shut tight. He was determined to make sure Isaac didn’t gag him. Scott growled again, his eyes never stopped glowing red. Isaac tried effortlessly to pry Jackson’s mouth open. He finally stopped, "Scott, I can’t get his mouth open." Scott looked back down at Jackson, eyes still glowing. He studied the now trembling Jackson, staring back at him. He could hear his heart beating so fast it sound like would explode. Scott’s eyes finally stopped glowing. 

Scott released Jackson, and heard his heartbeat slow just a little. Jackson never took his eyes away from Scott, nor did he say anything, much less open his mouth. Scott picked the water bottle back up, opening it. He sat the lid down and took one hand behind Jackson’s head, causing his heartbeat to spike again. He lifted Jackson’s head up and held the water bottle up to his mouth. Jackson looked at the bottle, then back up to Scott. "It’s alright Jackson. Take a drink, you need It." he gave Jackson a half smile, trying to calm him down. 

Jackson looked over to Isaac. He smiled, "its ok Jackson. Just take a breath and drink." looking back down at the bottle, Jackson finally opened his mouth and Scott allowed him to drink. Isaac raised his hand to the back of Jackson’s head and took the water bottle from Scott. When Jackson finally had enough, Isaac put the water down and looked at Chris, "hey Chris, we need a napkin." Chris opened a cabinet and hand Isaac what he needed. Before Isaac released Jackson’s head, he took the napkin to his mouth and cheeks. Wiping up water that drooled out.

He gently placed his head back down and looked at Scott. Scott then looked at Jackson. He watched as Jackson began to tremble again. Isaac placed his hand on his head and petted Jackson’s sweat soaked hair down. "Jackson, look at me." Isaac said in the gentlest voice. Jackson nervously turned his head. When Jackson made eye contact, Isaac spoke again, "Jackson, you need to calm down. If you can calm down we won’t hurt you. It’s like after 2-3:00 in the morning. You need to calm down and rest. Can you do that Jackson?" Isaac asked as tears threatened to flow. Jackson nodded and Isaac stopped petting hair. "Do you want another drink before we let you sleep?" Jackson nodded, and Isaac lifted his head back up, and brought the bottle back to his lips.

Isaac gave Jackson as much water as he needed, then sat the bottle back down. He looked Jackson in the eyes and smiled. One of the tears finally broke through and slid down his cheek. Isaac wiped the tear with his thumb and placed Jackson’s head back down and told him to get some rest. And with that, they all went back upstairs and Chris and the other hunter locked the door. Isaac turned around to see Scott staring at him with a smirk. Isaac looked at him for a second then asked, "What are smirking about?" Scott laughed, "You enjoyed that didn't you?" Isaac nodded his head, "is that a bad thing?" he asked worried. Chris laughed, "No Isaac, that’s just what happens with a second in command. It’s your job to that. And if it’s ok with Scott, you can turn him into your personal pet. That’s how this works with a true alpha." Chris turned to Scott, "so, how about it Scott?" Scott turned to Isaac, "if you want to you can Isaac."


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after everyone slept a few hours, they all go back down stairs and unchain jackson, then leave. that's about it for this chapter.

Chris allowed Isaac and Scott to sleep in his couch. They all got up around 6:00. Chris, Scott and Isaac went down to talk to Jackson. Isaac was the first to reach Jackson. He admired Jackson in his sleep. Isaac looked up at Scott. "Do you want me to wake him up?" Scott shrugged. "It's up to you now Isaac. If he accepts, he is yours." Isaac smiled and reached his hand to Jackson’s cheek. He leaned down close to Jackson’s ear and whimpered, "Jackson, wake up." Jackson immediately jumped awake. Jackson whimpered a bit, the realized who it was. 

Jackson looked above his head at his bound hands. They chains, laced with wolfsbane, were so tight that his wrists were bleeding. His blood was black so he knew the wolfsbane had gotten into his blood. Realizing this, began to make Jackson panic. He started breathing fast, and heart was racing. Isaac looked to see what Jackson was looking at; he realized why Jackson was panicking.

Isaac looked over to Chris, "Chris, can we hurry up and ask him? The wolfsbane is in his blood." Chris laughed and walked over to Jackson. Seeing Chris, Jackson began to struggle. Isaac took his hand and began to pet his still sweat soaked hair. Jackson calmed down just a little and Isaac leaned down and whispered in his ear again, "its ok Jackson. Chris is going to give you a choice. If you accept, I can take off the chains and get rid of the wolfsbane." Jackson’s calmed a bit more. 

Jackson turned to look at Chris, who smirk the size of his head. "Ok Jackson, you are lucky. The hunter's code usually says we have to kill you because you have killed. But, Scott here is a true alpha. Do you know what that is?" Jackson nodded and Chris continued. "Ok good, well the code has it twist when it happened in a true alpha's territory. One of two things can happen to you. Choice 1, you can be tortured and killed by hunters. Or you can choose choice 2; you can become the pet to the true alphas second in command. Isaac is Scott’s second in command. So, Jackson, what do you choose choice 1 or 2?" Jackson didn't think long. He turned and looked at Isaac and answered, "I choose," he paused for second and sighed, "I choose Isaac."

Isaac smiled and looked at Chris and held out his hand as Chris gave him the key to the chains. Isaac looked Jackson and placed a hand on his cheek then moved down to Jackson’s ankles. He unlocked the tight chains and placed his hands on has ankles and rubbed them for a second in an attempt to sooth a bit of pain. Then, Isaac moved up to Jackson’s wrists. Isaac uncuffed the first wrist and massaged some pain from it. Then released it to uncuff the other but paused. Jackson did not move his arm. Isaac calmly spoke, "Jackson, you can move your arm now." Jackson still didn’t move. Isaac went ahead to the other and uncuffed it. 

Isaac took a step back and Jackson still didn’t move. Isaac stepped back up to Jackson and placed a hand on his wrist. "Get up Jackson." Jackson just looked up at Isaac for a minute, and then he complied. He sat on the edge of the table and stared hesitantly at the floor. Isaac reached his hand to Jackson’s chin and lifted his head up. Jackson began to tremble, his heart and breathing were out of control, and Isaac could tell Jackson was on the verge of a panic attack. Isaac looked at Chris, "Chris, can you get me some gauze. I wanna wrap up his wrists until I get him to Scott’s." Chris nodded and opened a cabinet. He searched a bit then tossed Isaac a roll of gauze. 

Isaac held out his hand, and Jackson looked at it, then to Isaac himself. "Give me your hand Jackson. You’re ok; just give me your hand." Jackson hesitated, and then complied. Isaac wrapped Jackson’s wrists up, and then he looked him in the eyes, "ok Jackson. Get up, were leaving." Jackson hesitated, then slipped off the table but his knees immediately gave out and he fell to the floor. When Jackson didn’t move, Isaac knelt down beside him. Jackson would not look at Isaac. Isaac placed his hand on Jackson’s back, causing him to jump.

Isaac looked up at Scott. Knowing what Isaac wanted, he moved down beside Isaac and Jackson. Jackson immediately jumped back and kicked at Scott. "Jackson stops kicking. NOW." Jackson froze. He was on the verge of a panic attack again. Tears fell from Jackson’s eyes. Isaac raised his left hand to the back of Jackson’s head, and his right hand to Jackson’s face, and took his thumb and wiped away the tears.

Isaac and Scott grabbed Jackson under the arms and hauled him up. Scott looked at Chris, "see ya Chris." Chris nodded and led them to the door and opened it. When they reached the front door, Chris was about to open it but stopped and looked at Jackson, "Jackson, don't try to get away from Isaac and Scott. If you do, there will be no second chances. Hunters will kill you on spot. Oh and Isaac, I suggest getting him a collar or something to show he is yours. That way hunters won’t kill him if they see him." and with that Chris opened the door and Scott and Isaac put Jackson in the back seat and Isaac sat in the other seat next to him. Scott was about to get in the driver seat, when Chris stopped him. Scott opened the door and looked to Isaac, "Chris wants to talk to me for a minute. I will be right back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are loved. if anyone has an idea you would like turned into a fanfic, leave a comment and I will work it the best I can. I will never say the idea is bad. but whether or not I can write it is a different 'story' (get it). this Is still only my first fanfic so I would like feed back on what people think.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris tells Scott and Isaac a little more and then gives them a book to help them deal with Jackson. they then take Jackson to Scott's house and put him in bed.

In the back seat of Scott’s car, Jackson was beginning to feel dizzy. Isaac noticed this in the way he was swaying and his head was held down. Isaac lifted his arm to Jackson’s head, and pulled him over so that Jackson’s head was in his lap. Startled, Jackson began to tremble and whimper. He looked up at Isaac, with panic obvious in his eyes. Isaac placed his hand to Jackson’s cheek. "It’s ok, just rest. You’re ok, just close eyes." Jackson stares at Isaac for a moment, and then closes his eyes with a sigh.

A few minutes pass before Scott and Chris come back to the car. Scott opens the door to the back seat. Chris kneels down a bit and looks at Isaac, then nods his head toward Jackson. Isaac understood and looked down, "Jackson, Chris wants to say something." Jackson opens his eyes and looks over at Chris. Chris smirked, "there is something I forgot to mention. Jackson, you have agreed to become Isaac’s pet rather than be killed by hunters. This means, there are certain things that are going to begin to happen. I gave a book to Scott. He will give it to Isaac when you get to his house. The book has everything about this situation in it. All the rules, procedures, and punishments. Basically all you have to do is do whatever Isaac tells you without question."

Chris turned his attention to Isaac, "Isaac, if he refuses to follow the rules, you get tired of him, he won't do as he is told, or whatever, just bring him back and hunters get to kill him." hearing this, Jackson immediately looked up Isaac and began to tremble again. Isaac looked to Chris and nodded, then looked back down to Jackson. "It’s ok Jackson. All you have to do is behave and do as you’re told. Now, we're about to leave. Just close your eyes again, and rest." Jackson didn't close his eyes, so Isaac began to gently caress his cheek. Jackson slowly closed his eyes, but Isaac could hear how fast his heart was beating. 

Scott got in the car and they finally drove off. They drove in silence the whole way. When they finally arrived, Isaac shook Jackson, "hey Jackson, we're here.” Jackson looked up at Isaac through half opened eyes. He was so tired, Isaac could tell. Scott got out and went around the car to Isaac’s door and opened it. "Do you want me to help you get him in?" Isaac looked up at Scott and nodded. Scott reached in and grabbed Jackson and pulled him out so Isaac could get out. Jackson’s heart began to beat rapidly; he was breathing fast and struggling against Scott. Isaac got out and quickly grabbed Jackson and soothed him again. "It’s ok, he's just gonna help you get in. your just tired so Scott is helping, ok?" Jackson stopped struggling, but his heart and breathing never slowed.

They brought Jackson inside and took him upstairs to Isaac’s room. Gently, they laid him on Isaac’s bed. Isaac took the covers and pulled them up over Jackson. He placed his hand to Jackson’s forehead and said, "Go ahead and sleep. When you wake up, come downstairs." Jackson turned over and instantly fell asleep. Scott and Isaac went downstairs and started to fix breakfast. Scott fixed an extra plate for Jackson and placed it in the microwave. After Scott and Isaac ate, they sat on the couch to watch TV and wait for Jackson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't much but I just had to get them to Scotts house. pretty soon, the 'FUN' stuff is gonna start. (if you get what I mean)


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson finally wakes up and immediately thinks the worst of what Isaac will do to him. He starts to cry about it and Isaac comes in to calm him down.

Jackson woke up around noon. He remembered Isaac telling him to come downstairs. He sat up and began thinking of what was going to happen to him. He wondered if he made the wrong decision in choosing to live as Isaacs pet, rather than be killed. What would Isaac do to him? What would he make him do? Chris said "there are 'certain' things that are going to begin to happen." what certain things does he mean. What does that book Chris gave Isaac say? 

Jackson couldn’t stop thinking these thoughts. The main questions he kept asking himself were, "what is he going to do to me?" and "is Isaac going torture me or something?" Jackson was so scared that he could help but cry. He lay back on the bed and just kept crying. Jackson had never been so terrified, "of Isaac and Scott". 

Isaac looked at the time on his phone. Seeing that it was noon, he looked at Scott and said, "hey I’m gonna go check on Jackson." Scott nodded and continued to watch TV. Isaac grabbed his phone and climbed the stairs to his room. He stopped at the door and reached for the knob but stopped. He listened through the door. "Is Jackson, 'crying'?" he thought to himself. Isaac walked back downstairs and stopped by the couch. "Hey Scott, I think Jackson’s crying. What am I supposed to do?" 

Scott reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the book Chris gave them and tossed it at Isaac. "See if that book says anything." Scott nodded and Isaac smiled as he sat back down on the couch. He opened the book and flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for. The book said that if the new pet is crying, then all he has to do is sooth him and keep him calm. Then find out why he is upset. Normally, it’s because they believe they made a wrong choice on the term 'pet' gets the terrified. They have no idea what is going to happen and they are terrified.

Isaac could understand this, not know what’s going to happen can be terrifying. Isaac handed the book back to Scott and went back up to his room. He listened through the door and could still here Jackson crying. He opened the door causing a startled scream out of Jackson as he jumped up out of the bed. Isaac turned on the light and saw nothing but fear and panic in Jackson’s eyes. Isaac started toward the bed, causing Jackson to beg in panic, "Please Isaac, I know you said to come downstairs as soon as I woke up and I’m sorry that I didn’t. I just wanted to rest a little more. Please, i-i-I’m so sorry please just please." 

Isaac didn’t understand why Jackson was begging or what he was begging for. He just put his hand up signaling Jackson to stop talking, and Jackson did. Isaac raised his hand toward Jackson, and he jerked back and hit the wall. Now that Jackson couldn’t go back any farther, Isaac took a step forward and raised his hand toward him again. Jackson was so scared; he closed his eyes and began to whimper. Isaac noticed tears beginning to flow from Jackson’s closed eyes. He was scaring Jackson unintentionally. When his hand finally reached Jackson’s cheek, he started to carress him. 

Jackson, expecting pain, let out a shocked sigh, and slowly opened his eyes to look into Isaac’s. When Isaac saw him look into his own eyes, he smiled. Still in shock, he tried but failed to smile back. Isaac saw this, and he lowered his hand. Isaac sat on the edge of his bed and motioned for Jackson to sit next to him. Still terrified, Jackson kept his back to the wall. Isaac sighed, "Jackson, its ok. Come here and sit. Remember what I said before, do as you’re told and you'll be fine." Isaac smiled reassuringly. Jackson slowly, began walking to the bed. Expecting Isaac to get mad at him for stalling and would punish him for it, he kept his gaze away from Isaac’s.

When Jackson finally sat down, Isaac took his arm and wrapped it around Jackson, causing him to whimper and tremble. Isaac expected this; after all, he was already terrified. "Jackson, its ok calm down." when Jackson didn’t calm down, he continued speaking. "Jackson, when I came up here, I heard you crying through the door. Now why are you upset? Is it because you’re my pet now, or what?" Jackson looked up to Isaac, "I-I just don’t know what’s going to happen. I’m so sorry. Please Isaac; I’m so sorry, please..." Isaac cut him off "Jackson what are you begging for? I didn’t understand earlier, and I don’t understand now. What is it?" Jackson didn’t know what he was begging for either and he just remained silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok I know this is probably bad but if its ok, tell me and I will write more and more. so far I'm already intrigued in my own story. if you have any suggestions then please give them. to me, there is no such thing as a bad idea, except an idea that isn't known. all ideas should be known and attempted.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson and Isaac have a nice chat and finally go downstairs to eat.

Jackson keeps quiet and stares at the floor. Isaac is having no luck at calming him down, so he quickly comes up with a plan B. Isaac stood up and pulled Jackson up with him. Jackson struggled and tried to pull away in fear. Isaac just held him tight. Once Jackson realized it was futile to struggle, he stopped. Isaac then shocked Jackson even more. He quickly pulled Jackson into a tight hug. Jackson unknowingly hugged him back. Isaac finally got Jackson to calm down by rubbing circles on his back. Isaac spoke in the softest voice, "that’s it Jackson, just calm down. Just breathe. Breathe, that’s it there you go. Ok, you feel better now?" Jackson nodded against Isaac’s shoulder. 

Now with Jackson completely calm, Isaac pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "Ok, are you hungry Jackson? We saved you something. You ready to go downstairs?" Jackson’s breathing increased again and he quickly shook his head. Isaac pulled him back into a hug. "Shh, it’s ok. You’re ok. You were doing good, just breath. I promise you, everything is ok. Now let’s go downstairs and eat, ok?" Jackson calmed back down, and he spoke with his voice cracking. "Ok Isaac, ok. Thank you." Isaac broke away again and looked him in the eyes. "Thank you for what?" Jackson tried to smile, "I kept thinking all kinds of bad things and you’re doing none of them. Are you mad at me?" Isaac looked confused. "Why would I be mad?" 

Jackson pulled away and sat on the bed. He stared at the floor. Isaac came forward and knelt in front of him, looked him in the eyes and rested a hand on his knee. Jackson began to cry again. "I didn’t come down like you said, I tried staying away from you, I stalled when you told me to sit on the bed, and you had to calm me down twice in a row. So, I kind of guessed you would be mad at me." Isaac raised his hand to Jackson’s cheek. "No Jackson, no. I’m not mad. Actually, I kind of expected you to be trouble start with." Isaac began to wipe away his tears and caress his cheek with his thumb.

"Jackson, I’m not mad at you. So far, I’m actually proud of you. You’re doing better than Chris could tell us you would. Now can we please go downstairs? I’m getting hungry just thinking about it." Jackson laughed and nodded. They both stood and went downstairs. Scott stood up hearing the footsteps. He smirked when he saw Jackson. "Well now, it’s about time you got your ass down here Jackson." Jackson jumped behind Isaac and began to whimper and tremble once again. Isaac turned to Jackson, "its ok Jackson, Scott only kidding. Come on, let’s go eat." Jackson calmed once more and follows Isaac. Scott follows them to eat too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter and the last chapter, had been written after midnight. I couldn't sleep so I wrote these 2 chapters so if you think these 2 are terrible, then I understand.


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that this is based a little bit in the future. just far enough for Scott to have just moved into his own house and Isaac stays there with him. now, this chapter is just Jackson getting through his first day and going to bed.

Jackson sat at the table and didn't look up from his plate. When he was finished, he stood up to put the plate in the sink, but Isaac stopped him. He looked at Isaac, thinking he did something wrong. "It’s you're first day Jackson. I’m gonna take care of you today." he took his and Jackson’s plates and washed them. When Scott and Isaac went back to the living room; Jackson stayed by Isaac, away from Scott. Isaac sat down and motioned for Jackson to sit between him and Scott. 

Jackson hesitated but sat down without looking at either of them. Scott looked at Isaac with a smirk. He knew Jackson was scared of him, but he had no idea why. Isaac knew it too. He raised his hand to Jackson and pulled him over so his head was in Isaac’s lap. Jackson whimpered a bit, but Isaac immediately started caressing his side, calming him. Jackson remained calm for a moment or two. He panicked when Scott reached down and brought his legs up to his lap. Jackson chanced a look at Scott, who smiled calm and sweet.

Jackson attempted to smile back. Scott looked up to Isaac, "hey Isaac, what do you wanna watch?" Isaac looked down at Jackson. "Jackson, you ok with horror movies?" Jackson looked back up at Isaac and nodded. "Scott, find me a horror movie." Scott flipped through channels until they found one. Together they watched the movie.

They watched movies all day until about 10:00. Scott turned off the TV and they all went upstairs. Scott went to his room and Jackson followed Isaac to his room. Isaac got ready for bed and so did Jackson. Isaac turned down the covers and started to get in. he only stopped when he realized Jackson was watching him but not moving. "Jackson, you sleep with me tonight. Scott and I will get you everything you need tomorrow. Ok? Now get in." Jackson immediately got in with Isaac but couldn't sleep. 

Isaac woke up around midnight and went to get a drink of water. When he came back he found Jackson awake and watching him. "Don’t tell me you’ve been awake this whole time." Jackson only nodded. Isaac sighed and got back in the bed. He turned over, wrapped an arm around Jackson and pulled him close. "It’s ok Jackson. I’ll make you deal." Jackson turned to look at Isaac. "If you will do as your told, sleep when you’re supposed to and whatever else, I won’t do anything, very much. Just keep you around. Chris can't tell me what to do to you or whatever. That’s Scott’s job now. He’s not only an alpha; he’s the true alpha Derek constantly talked about. Although he always said the true alpha was a myth, he now knows he is wrong." 

Jackson fell asleep to Isaacs’s calm voice, as Isaac knew he would. And with Jackson finally asleep, Isaac fell asleep holding Jackson so close to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok if anyone has any idea they would like me to add please comment. it can be anything from kind Isaac, to Jackson gets in trouble and Isaac "TAKES CARE" of it, to just anything. I have read fanfictions where there are things I would love to read in the fanfics and the writers won't even consider adding it. so please tell me if you have anything. I don't care what it is I will find way to put it in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson goes to the woods before anyone wakes up to clear his head. Isaac and Scott wake up to find him gone and go to find him. They find him in the woods with hunters about to kill him. they get him back and have to hold him down to the table to cut the wolfsbane out.

Isaac woke up to the alarm around 6:00am. the first thing he noticed was that Jackson was no longer in his arms. neither was he in the bed. he went downstairs to find Scott watching TV. "hey Scott. have you seen Jackson, he's not upstairs." Scott looked at Isaac for a minute then shook his head. "I haven't seen him. I'll call Chris tell him we cant find him." Isaac shook his head, "don't call Chris. he will just kill him. we just need to look for him." Scott agreed and he and Isaac quickly went to change clothes. 

about 10 minutes later, Scott and Isaac were downstairs discussing what to do. "I don't understand. Jackson was perfectly fine last night. he couldn't sleep so I held him in my arms. Once I did that, he fell asleep." Scott thought for a minute then spoke, "tell me something, do you think its more likely he tried to run away, or just went outside to clear his head or something?" Isaac didn't even think, "lets just hope he went outside just to 'clear his head or something.' besides, if he went out back he would have seen that there's a set of woods a part of your property. he might have gone there." Scott thought about Isaac's theory, "then lets start in the woods."

Isaac and Scott went out back and smelled the air. "you're right Isaac. Jackson's inside the woods." Isaac continued to smell the air. "Is it just me or does he smell like he's hurt." Scott's eyes widened, "yeah and I smell wolfsbane. we need to hurry." Scott and Isaac raced through the woods. they stopped when they saw Jackson lying on the ground bleeding, barely conscious, with a gun pointed to his head. 

Scott roared, getting the attention of the hunters. "ok first of all, you are on private property. MY PROPERTY. and second, you are attacking the property given to us by Chris argent. now either you can get off my property, or i will call Chris, and my entire pack." the hunters didn't want to fight a true alpha, true alpha's pack, or even the hunters that protect him. the hunters immediately fled. 

Isaac ran over to Jackson. he knelt down beside him. "Jackson, its alright. you're safe now." Scott and Isaac lifted Jackson and carefully carried him back to the house. Jackson was bleeding from his back. his blood was black from the wolfsbane. Isaac and Scott cut Jacksons shirt off so they can get to the cut. They let Jackson sit on the floor to let him regain consciousness while Scott gets things they need. 

Once Scott has everything and Jackson is fully conscious, Isaac helped Jackson to his feet. Isaac stood beside Jackson and held him up. Jackson watched Scott as he walked behind him. Scott touched the area beside the cut, causing Jackson to jump. Scott walked back to the table and picked up a knife. Holding the knife, he checked to see if it was sharp. With the knife in hand he turned to Jackson. 

Jackson tried to run away, but Isaac held him tight. he couldn't pull away from Isaac's tight grip and realized once again that to struggle against Isaac was futile. slowly, he stopped struggling. Scott spoke low and calm, "Jackson, come over here and bend over the table." he used the knife to point at the table. Jackson's heart beat and breathing sped up so fast, that he was on the verge of a panic attack. he jerked his head and looked at Isaac, with pleading eyes. 

Isaac calmly spoke, "bend over the table Jackson. Its ok. we need to get the wolfsbane out. you need to bend over so we can get to the cut." Jackson hesitated for a minute but Isaac's calm eyes made him relax. finally, Jackson slowly walked over to the table. He turned back to look at Isaac. knowing what Jackson wanted, Isaac walked over to the table, Jackson's eyes following him the entire way. Isaac placed a gentle hand to his back an began to rub soothing circles. Isaac than started to push Jackson forward. Finally, Jackson bent over the table.

Isaac took his hand off Jacksons back, causing his heart to race. He looked back at Isaac. he smiled at Jackson, then walked around the table. Isaac pulled out the chair and sat down in front of Jackson. he reached his hands forward and cupped Jackson's trembling face. He began to caress his cheeks with his thumbs. Jackson heard Scott's footsteps come toward him and he pulled away from Isaac. he jerked his head back to see Scott bringing the knife to his back. panicked, Jackson tried to pull away, only to be held down by Isaac. 

Jackson turned his attention back to Isaac, "its alright Jackson. Yes its going to hurt but its the only way to get the wolfsbane out. just keep you're eyes on me. I'm going to take of you. I promise. But you have to focus and let Scott do this." Jackson stuttered, "if he's trying to help, why is he using a knife?" Isaac smiled, "its the only way. he has to cut the wolfsbane out. trust me, Scott knows what he's doing. he's had to do it to his own beta last year."

Jackson was stunned when Isaac said 'his beta'. Jackson smiled, "you mean Scott actually bit someone?" Isaac nodded and asked, "now will you trust us?" Jackson agreed and he closed his eyes and lowered his head. Isaac placed one hand on Jackson's cheek and the other one held Jacksons hand. "if you need to, you can squeeze my hand as hard as you need to." Isaac said with a smile he knew Jackson didn't see. 

with Jackson ready and calm. Scott placed the blade to his lower back. "try not to move. be as still as you can. I don't wont to cut too much. Alright?" He waited for Jackson to nod his head. he then began to cut. Jackson began to scream in pain and Isaac could only say soothing words. Jackson was writhing beneath the blade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been awhile since I wrote a chapter but the modem in my laptop blew up and I had to buy a new one. I am planning lots of chapters to catch up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jackson panics and hurts isaac. isaac then loses control and tries to kill him. will isaac let him live or will he kill him.

Jackson screamed in pain. He writhed beneath the knife in Scott’s hand. He screamed for five long minutes. Then finally, Scott pulled out the knife and Jackson collapsed to the floor, unconscious. Isaac rushed around the table to cradle Jackson in his arms.

Jackson woke up around noon. He kept his eyes on the floor, trying to remember what happened. Once he remembered, he let out a sigh. Jackson then felt a hand move around in his hair. He didn't understand why, but it comforted him. Uncontrollably, he arched into the touch. A soft whine escaped his lips when the hand jerked away. He looked up to see a confused Isaac. Isaac looked to Scott sitting on the other couch. Jackson saw that Scott was just as confused as Isaac. Jackson knew why they were confused. They were confused because he was accepting of a touch. 

Through sleepy eyes, Jackson stared into Isaac’s. Isaac saw the pleading eyes and nodded his head. He ran his hand through Jackson’s hair, causing Jackson to hum in contentment. Jackson leaned need fully into the touch. He was so distracted by the touch that he didn’t hear Scott get up and walk toward him. Jackson jumped in fear as he felt hand on his back. Jackson had done nothing but expect pain from Scott and earlier, his fears seemed like they were confirmed with the knife. Believing Scott was going to hurt him, he began to panic.

Awaiting pain, Scott completely startled Jackson. Feeling a tender kiss on his temple, shocked and afraid, Jackson risked an eye open to look at Scott. His fears were calmed by a gentle smile. Jackson shocked Scott by smiling back. Scott attempted to pull Jackson to his feet so they could go to the kitchen. Jackson’s fears returned. He began kicking and punching at Scott. Isaac tried hard to hold Jackson still, only to get punched in the throat so hard he couldn’t even breath. Scott, now pissed, flicked out his claws and his eyes began to glow red making Jackson flinch but only managed to make him fight more.

Jackson was suddenly thrown to the floor. Before he realized what happened, Isaac had straddled him. His face inches away from Jackson’s. Isaac’s eyes were glowing bright, clawed hands at his throat and fangs out. Isaac growled loud and deadly. Jackson was so terrified that he couldn’t move. Not even to try and get Isaac’s claws from piercing his throat. All he could do was whimper as Isaac’s claws dug into his throat. Blood ran down the sides of his neck. Isaac growled again, this time he brought his fangs so close to Jackson’s face that they actually cut his cheek. 

Jackson was in a panic. He couldn’t even breathe. Jackson only stared up at the predatory Isaac above him. Tears flooded from his eyes. Seeing the tears, Isaac began to realize what he had done. Jackson forcefully closed his eyes. Isaac’s eyes stopped glowing. His fangs and claws stayed out. He leaned down toward Jackson and whispered calmly through his fangs, "Jackson." he waited for Jackson to open his eyes. Once he did, Isaac continued, "I’m not going to hurt you." with Jackson’s eyes on him, Isaac made a show of putting away his fangs and his claws. Then, he placed his hand to his cheek, startling him. Isaac began to caress Jackson’s cheek. 

Jackson made an obvious attempt to calm down but failed miserably. Isaac gathered Jackson into a hug. The hug slowed his heart rate to normal. Jackson put his forehead into Isaac’s shoulder. Scott knelt beside the two and wrapped his arms around Jackson too. He placed another kiss to his temple and Jackson practically melted in the attention. Jackson was hauled to his feet and brought to the kitchen. The three ate and finally went to bed. Jackson again slept with Isaac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope its ok but if not tell me and i will change it.


	9. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson get sick and Deaton tells them how to fix him.

Isaac woke up first. Jackson was still asleep. Isaac moved gently out of the bed. Leaving Jackson in the bed, Isaac got dressed and went downstairs. Once again, Scott was already up. Isaac went to the kitchen and ate. Once he finished, he went up stairs to wake up Jackson. Isaac stopped at the door. he could hear Jackson'S heart racing through the closed door. Isaac opened the door to find Jackson on the floor. He yelled for Scott and then ran over to cradle Jackson in his arms as he waited for Scott.

When Scott got to them, he had pulled out his phone. "We need to call Deaton. Chris said he already explained everything to the others. So I'm gonna call him." With Jackson barely conscious, Scott left to call Deaton. It took awhile before Deaton arrived. Scott and Isaac stood outside while Deaton checked Jackson. When Deaton came out, Isaac was almost panicking. "he's alright Isaac. Its because of the way you're dealing with him. you're supposed to be a little tougher on him. His body is adjusting to becoming a pet. You need to punish him for EVERYTHING he does wrong. EVERY time he misbehaves. Do you understand."

Isaac understood but was still confused. "punish, what do yo mean punish?" Deaton obviously anticipated the question. "he will be sick until you MAKE him eat. the best way to do it and get it over with would be to make him sit on your lap. hand feed him hot soup. considering its Jackson, he will most likely start fighting to make you stop. when he does, take charge and make him bend over the bed. you may need Scott to hold him down. then take a belt. I'm guessing you get the idea now." and with that, Deaton left.

Scott and Isaac did as Deaton said. neither of them wanted to do this but Deaton said it has to be done. Scott fixed the soup, while Isaac arranged Jackson into position. he moved the pillow so he could sit Jackson on his lap and use the headboard to hold him up. Scott sat the bowl of soup on the nightstand and went around to sit on the other side of the bed. Isaac grabbed the spoon and raised it to Jackson's mouth. "Jackson open your mouth." Jackson opened his eyes and immediately turned his head away. Isaac placed a hand on his cheek and forced his head back. then, just as Deaton said, Jackson began fighting. Scott stood up and so did Isaac. he flicked his claws out and grabbed Jackson by the back on the neck. Isaac bent Jackson over the bed. Scott held Jackson's arms down. 

Jackson began to panic. Isaac wanted to cradle Jackson in his arms and tell him everything was ok, but he couldn't do that. not just yet. Isaac stepped back and took off his belt. Isaac raised his arm and swung his arm down. he winced as Jackson screamed. he repeated the motion four times. then sat the belt down on the bed. he looked at Scott. Scott knew what Isaac was thinking. Scott nodded his head. Isaac then pulled Jackson's shorts down pulling a whimper of fear out of Jackson. Isaac picked the belt back up. Isaac landed five more swats over Jackson's underwear. wincing every time Jackson screamed. Isaac again looked at Scott who nodded. Isaac laid the belt down again and reached for Jackson's underwear. once Jackson felt Isaac's hands tug at his underwear, he knew what was coming.

Jackson began to struggle. though he stopped when he realized it was futile. he whimpered in fear. "i-i-Isaac. p-please don't, please." Isaac felt tears well up in his eyes hearing Jackson's plea. Isaac got Jackson's underwear down and picked the belt back up. he heard Jackson's heart racing and looked at Scott, who again only nodded. Isaac raised his arm back and landed the last five swats. he threw the belt to the floor and Scott released Jackson's arms. Jackson didn't even move when Scott let go. he just laid on the bed, trembling. Isaac sat on the bed beside Jackson as Scott ran to the bathroom. Isaac placed his hand on Jackson's back pulling yet another whimper from Jackson. Isaac caressed Jackson's back until Scott came back with a cold wet rag. 

Isaac took the rag from Scott and placed it on Jackson's red, burning bottom. Jackson gave a defeated scream and jolted forward. Isaac leaned over Jackson, "shh, its ok. you're ok. just breath, breath. just calm down, calm, calm down." Jackson was crying and trembling on the bed. Scott handed Isaac a jar. Isaac to the rag away when it started to warm up. Isaac opened the jar. he put to fingers in the jar and pulled out salve. when Jackson felt two fingers on his bottom, he jumped. Isaac used his other hand to caress his back again. "shh. its ok Jackson. its just salve. it will help you heal. just breath and calm down."

a few minutes past and Jackson was beginning to relax. Isaac got off the bed and pulled Jackson underwear back up. being careful in case he's still sore. then he pulled up his shorts just as gentle. then he wrapped his arms around Jackson's chest and pulled him up. he and Scott guided Jackson downstairs to the couch. Scott got the soup and reheated it. then brought it to the living room. Isaac had Jackson sideways on his lap again. this time, Jackson wasn't gonna try fight back. 

he handed the soup to Isaac. Isaac took the spoon again and raised it to Jackson's mouth only to have Jackson turn away again. "Jackson, you need to eat." Jackson just shook his head. "Jackson, are we gonna have to repeat what just happened." Isaac wished he hadn't said that because as soon as it was said Jackson began to panic. "no, no, no, no. please don't. i'll do it ok, just please don't." Jackson said as it got harder and harder for him to speak, or even breath. "if you don't want to repeat it, then just calm down." Jackson tried to calm himself but failed. Isaac felt bad for even saying it. he raised to spoon back to his mouth and Jackson took it. "that's it Jackson, that's it." Jackson finished eating and fell asleep in Isaac lap. Scott helped him carry Jackson back upstairs. this time though, they took him to a spare room. laid him in the bed. HIS new bed. HIS own room. that night, was the first night Jackson and Isaac didn't sleep together.


	10. Update coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update on story

I apologize for not updating for so long. I haven't been inspired and I had a family member pass recently which has stalled writing even more. And to top it off I have to get a new computer. Please don't get mad I am trying my hardest to get the next chapters finished. I'm working on about 5 so that I can push the story along. If there are any ideas please email me at lady143alpha@gmail.com I really need some ideas. No idea is bad so give me anything and everything.  
-alpha_with_the_red_eyes143

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, this is my first ever fanfiction so please don't be too harsh. I plan on continuing this so fingers crossed, that it won't suck, and that it don't make me sound like an idiot or something.


End file.
